Satan's key
by theangelkneesocks
Summary: After Stocking went a-wall, the angel of Oten city was alerted, nearly killed and sent undercover with her sister Panty and Brief to True Cross Academy to bring down Corset once again. Will they succeed or will Chain be brought to her actual fate? R&R Semi -AU-


_Chapter 1: The start of something new_

It was an ordinary day at the monastery of Father Fujimoto and Sister Hairband. Father Shiro Fujimoto was in his early forties, wore circular glasses, had grayish short hair, a short beard and wore a long black buttoned up jacket with a white belt around his waist. He also had the True Cross exorcist pendant around his neck. His eyes are brown and full of perverted sexual wisdom that would put an experienced college student to shame.

Sister Kimi Hairband was in her late thirties, has tanned skin, long black hair, and wears a blue nun uniform but wouldn't be caught dead wearing the top piece that goes on her head. She has a tattoo of a cross on the back of her thigh and rivals Fujimoto in the sex game. Her eyes are also brown but have a hint of black on side. She also has a "dog" with zippers on its back and across its chest. The "dog" looked like Chuck but had two differences.

Instead of one big eye and a small eye the "dog" named Izzy has normal shaped eyes. Also her ears flow down the back of her head mimicking a rabbit.

Their charges or kids that lived in the monastery were fifteen year-olds Chain Willow, Rin Okumura and Yukio Okumura. The Okumura twins were adopted by Father Fujimoto when they were newborns. Chain on the other hand, was adopted by Sister Hairband when she was two.

Chain has waist length teal hair, silver eyes and caramel skin. Not to mention the fact that if you make her mad enough or when she gets stressed out her hair turns blood red. Rin has short blue hair, creamy skin, blue eyes and an anger problem. Yukio looked exactly like Rin but has three moles, glasses and has patience.

Chain was sitting in her green and purple room wrapped in a green blanket trying to tune out the sound of talking from down stairs.

Her eye twitched in annoyance before she took off her halter top blue pajama shirt and short blue pajama pants. She walked around her room half naked before putting on a green tube top and jean shorts (her signature look) before walking downstairs to the t.v. room and plopped down on the couch which woke up a sleeping Rin. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and faded jeans.

"What's up with you?" Rin asked as Chain kicked Izzy across the room in frustration. "I can't sleep." she replied before the couch fell through the floor into the church below. "You are excused Rin." Hairband said while Chain glared at her. "We really need to get that couch fixed." Rin muttered on his way to his room. "So...what's the problem?" Chain asked not really interested.

"The problem is that a demon is supposed to rondevu with Belt at the Oten city border and I need you to-" Hairband explained before Chain left the room in a hurry with Izzy caught in a death grip. Before Hairband could speak again Chain already closed the door to the basement.

"It's going to be a long night." Hairband muttered as she sat in the pulpit. "Is everything alright, I heard a door slam." Yukio said sitting next to Hairband. "No." she lied sighing.

Izzy sped out of the basement in Chain's motorcycle called Venus while Chain was facing the driveway. (Izzy is driving while Chain has her back to her). About halfway to the Oten city border, Izzy came to an abrupt halt because she almost hit a pink limo turning the corner. Chain got off the motorcycle to see how long it would take for it to turn before realizing she didn't put on any shoes.

Quickly she took some black short heeled boots just as the limo passed in the other direction. _'About time that fucking limo moved' _she thought as she pushed Izzy behind her and sped off not knowing that the same pink limo she nearly ran into was now following her.

* * *

Amaimon didn't know why but for some reason he needed to follow the teal haired girl who almost gave him a piece of her mind for blocking her path just moments ago.

_'Any minuet now big brother will call me wondering where I am' _he thought to himself while biting one of his long fingernails. He watched as she pulled the motorcycle to the side. He followed her example and waited before she stormed over to his window. He rolled down the window and saw her silver eyes glare at him and he was at a loss for words.

I don't own Blue Exorcist or Panty and Stocking with Garter belt

**Cha! I love my new version of this story!**


End file.
